


Secret Night

by Featherfur



Series: Making A Home [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admitting you’re in love, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, poodle love, sometimes you’re not ready for relationships and that’s okay!, you still deserve love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Kita Shinsuke had lived on his own strength for years, only tripping occasionally. Now, everything seemed to hit at once and the only place he feels safe to fall is in Aran’s arms.This is part of my Making a Home series, between chapters 19 and 20. I would suggest reading that I’m not sure if it’ll make sense otherwise.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: Making A Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854892
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry this took so long but here you go! It’s more of Shinsuke breaking down and getting the attention and support he needs rather than working through his problems which will be ch. 21

The knock at the door barely reached through to Shinsuke. Another knock punctured the silence before he was able to stand up and move towards the entrance. Even still, Shinsuke paused, letting himself try and think over the decision to let Aran in.

After a few seconds he realized that might be the problem. He was trying to logic his way through a very illogical situation. What was logical about human emotions? What was logical about parenthood? What was logical about being in love with your best friend for almost thirteen years and never having the courage or will to confess? What was logical about deciding to ignore any romantic pursuits only to realize it was because you’d foolishly thought your best friend would be beside you always and never move on?

Shinsuke was almost displeased with how illogical his life was at the moment. Actually, he was extremely upset with it. He liked order, he liked routine and rules instead he’d somehow managed to take on Akagi’s wild life.

“Hello, Lady.” Shinsuke greeted as the door opened and the poodle pushed her way through to sniffle at his leg. He reached down to stroke over her ears, taking the moment to stare at Aran’s feet instead of having to look him in the eye.

“Shinsuke…” Aran said softly, like a whisper in the wind.

Shinsuke sucked in a breath, then looked up.

Aran looked soft, head tilted with amber eyes endlessly affectionate. The smallest, sad smile curved up on his lips and Shinsuke couldn’t stand it. The emotions welling in his chest, the understanding nod in his direction, even the damn boba tea plush that he  _ knew _ Aran had brought just to tease him. It was all too much and  _ not enough. _

He stepped forward without a thought, burying his face in Aran’s chest and holding onto him as tightly as he could. A sob ripped out of him as Aran held him in return.

Shinsuke barely noticed being pushed back into the house, or the sound of the front door closing. All he cared about was Aran, holding him, touching him, being  _ here _ . He’d forgotten how comforting it was to have Aran around, to be able to lean on him physically and mentally.

The ice skating was just a taste of their old dynamic and Shinsuke hurt with how much he missed that.

“It’s okay to let go.” Aran murmured, voice vibrating even deeper through his chest and Shinsuke just tightened his hold. He shook his head, only releasing one arm to scratch at Lady’s shoulders as she whined and tried to sniff at his hip.

“Shinsuke… Just for tonight.  _ Let go _ . You don’t have to be the strong one, not when I’m here.”

“I’ll do something stupid, I just… I just don’t want to be alone.” 

“Shin, your definition of stupid is very different then mine.” Aran said and Shinsuke wanted to laugh. 

He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire night. At the chances that the first person to meet the boys would be the one who gave them up years ago. The fact that he was, after three long years, back in Aran’s arms and crying. That right after the final piece to his plan fell into place, everything struck him at once.

Part of him knew it wasn’t actually all at once, he just wasn’t prepared for it. The logical side creeping in to remind him that life wasn’t about luck but opportunities to grow like his granny always said.

Right now, Shinsuke didn’t feel like it was an opportunity. He felt like he was drowning in responsibility he wasn’t quite as prepared for as he thought. Like he’d simultaneously trapped himself in his routine and destroyed any safety outside of it.

“When’s the last time you did anything stupid, Shinsuke?” Aran asked, one hand gently rubbing small circles over Shinsuke’s back. “C’mon, let’s go sit in your room, the living room echoes into the back rooms. I don’t want to wake the boys… Did you eat already?”

Shinsuke was half tempted to refuse to move, wondering if Aran would just carry him off or let Shinsuke collapse on the floor. The floor sounded much nicer than trying to have a conversation when all he really wanted to do was curl up and sleep on top of a dog and his best friend.

“Yes.” He finally managed to push out, pulling away until Aran’s hand just barely lingered over his hip.

There was a question on his face, eyes trained on Shinsuke. They took in everything, reading him like he was a book and Shinsuke’s chest ached.

There was no need or want in Aran’s touch, the way it hesitated, brushed over Shinsuke’s skin before starting to pull away. Nothing on his face told Shinsuke that Aran was here for anything other than Shinsuke’s wellbeing. Aran would never ask for anything more than Shisnuke offered, never push.

Shinsuke loved that. Loved him.

Sometimes, like now, he wished Aran was just a touch more selfish like Shinsuke was. Chasing after what he wanted without regard to everything else around him.

Perhaps in a way he was, Shinsuke could concede. Aran chose volleyball, Shinsuke chose his business. Perhaps Shinsuke just wanted someone else to make this choice for him so the overwhelming guilt and panic would disappear.

The tug on his sleeve made him look down to see the fabric caught gently in Lady’s mouth. She tugged on it again, intelligent eyes looking him over with worry.

“Okay… C’mon Lady.” Shinsuke murmured, letting her turn and lead the way down the hall sniffing curiously at the wall. Shinsuke paused before he’d gone more than a step, reaching back to wrap his fingers over Aran’s wrist.

There was no hesitance as Aran stepped up with him, back to his side like he’d never been anywhere else. Like he would never be anywhere else.

Shinsuke leaned into him, keeping the hand on Aran’s. Trying to memorize the feeling of Aran’s body beside his, warm and strong but so soft and tender. The way Aran’s fingers brushed over his cheek as he wiped away tears and the entire world seemed to fall away as his eyes shut and he stopped moving.

Nothing mattered, not the ache in Shinsuke’s chest or the pain of tomorrow. Even the uncomfortable feeling of his wrist twisting to hold Aran’s desperately. The only thing that mattered was here. Now.

Aran.

How badly he wanted to kiss Aran, how badly he’d  _ always _ wanted to kiss Aran.

It wasn’t a usual feeling. Shinsuke just lived with an undercurrent of ‘Ah, I love him and I’d like to be with him right now’. Then it would hit him full force, choking and giving him life at the same time. Want and need fighting in his mind for comfort, love, touch. For  _ Aran _ .

He didn’t even realize how close they’d gotten until he could feel the softest breathe over his cheek. A nose brushed against his and Shinsuke almost gave in as he opened his eyes. Understanding, warm,  _ adoring _ eyes stared back at him and Shinsuke didn’t need to look to know Aran was smiling.

Aran was always smiling when he looked at Shinsuke. Even when he was being teased or laughed at. Even when Shinsuke insulted his ritz crackers or stole his only jacket at a festival four years ago. He didn’t stop smiling when Shinsuke called him a fool on a walk home one day for falling for an obvious prank. He didn’t stop smiling when Shinsuke would harass the first years, pretending to be far more serious and popping up behind them far more than he had any right too.

Aran always looked at him, like he loved him. Loved loving him. Loved being in love with him, even with all this drama and pain and never getting anything but friendship in return.

Everyone in highschool always called Shinsuke a saint, godlike, ethereal. Standing here though, in the pale yellow light from the kitchen, at the start of the dark hallway and holding Shinsuke like he was absolutely precious, Shinsuke knew Aran was the one they should have been complimenting. Aran was the amazing one, the soft and caring one, the loving and loyal one.

Yes, Aran ate way too many crackers with cheese and told terrible jokes. Not to mention the way he never figured out how to properly clean a shower, or the fact that Shinsuke had to nag him to throw away underwear (“It’s not wasteful if it belongs in the garbage Aran.” “... They have atleast two more goes.” “They do not, I’m burning them.”). Or how Aran  _ always  _ sung songs off key to purposefully deafen them in cars, or would get beyond huffy about anyone saying peanut butter chocolate was overrated. Even though Aran chattered over people without realizing and forgot how to order coffee twice a week, Shinsuke thought he was brilliant.

Aran was beautiful, kind, and thoughtful. He was Shinsuke’s best friend. Aran was the single most beautiful person Shinsuke could say he’d ever met.

“I love you…” Shinsuke breathed, the words spilled out without thought or intention. He froze, pressing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see any reaction and tried to pull away. This wasn’t the time or the place, it most certainly was not the right headspace.

A featherlight touch graced his cheek and for a moment he thought he imagined it. As if a fox had run past, that half touch the only sign of his existence.

“I know, Shinsuke.” Aran said and Shinsuke wanted to insist he  _ didn’t know _ . Because if he  _ did _ then why was he being so kind and considerate? Why hadn’t he just told Shinsuke before all of this and told him not to be an absolute idiot and give up on not only the only person Shinsuke ever wanted to spend his life waking up beside but his  _ best friend _ ?

“Shin,” Aran’s voice shifted to gently admonish as if he could hear the thoughts in Shinsuke’s mind, “whatever thing you’re thinking, stop. This isn’t a matter to regret. I’m here  _ now _ . That’s all that matters. You’re not one to get caught up in the past, don’t let me change that after twenty eight years.”

“I’m sorry.” The words were a croak that Shinsuke hated, revealing how weak he was, how tired, how lonely. “I’m sorry I can’t… Not right now, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“C’mon.” Aran didn’t bother to ask this time, moving to tug Shinsuke further down the hall, past the boys’ room.  _ The boys. _

Just thinking on how much he’d failed them hurt. His boys. All of his boys. He’d hurt all of them in one day and Shinsuke couldn’t find a grip. Nothing felt solid except Aran and the pressure of Lady against his leg. 

Shinsuke didn’t put up a fight at all, allowing himself to be guided back to the bedroom. He made the last two steps by himself, falling face first into the comforter with his legs hanging off.

“Should I just leave you there then?” Aran teased gently before he was sliding his arms under Shinsuke and moving him properly into the center of the bed and sitting beside him. Shinsuke moved to sit up, only to hear a patter of paws and then the weight of a fifty pound poodle on his legs.

“Gods- Lady, off the bed. You’re not allowed on other people’s beds.” Aran moved to push her off before Shinsuke reached for his hand this time.

“It’s okay, she can stay on my bed I really don’t mind.” Shinsuke told him, blinking up into the familiar gaze. “Really… She helps.” 

“Okay… Atleast she doesn’t shed.” Aran sighed, reaching down to scratch at her cheek before she laid her head down over the back of Shinsuke’s knee.

Aran shifted until he was lying on his back beside him. He turned his head to meet Shinsuke’s gaze and almost laughed at Shinsuke’s quirked eyebrow.

“Is… Is this one of those things that happens in Oomimi’s rom coms?” He asked slowly and Aran actually snorted, nodding.

“Yes, this is exactly like those stupid rom coms… Stop distracting me, bad Shinsuke. Talk about your feelings for once.” Aran murmured, voice softening again and Shinsuke ached.

“Haven’t I said enough? Haven’t I ruined enough lives tonight?”

“ _ You _ haven’t ruined anything. ‘Cept maybe your sheets with Lady’s nails, they’re due for a trim.” Aran said, keeping it just light enough that Shinsuke hurt more but could feel himself relaxing regardless. “Hey.”

Shinsuke watched him shift closer, reaching up to stroke Shinsuke’s cheek and hesitating just over his cheek bone. Waiting. Endlessly waiting for Shinsuke to let him have anything, Aran would wait eons for just a touch.

“Just for tonight, Shinsuke. Nothing that happens tonight has to continue in the morning. Tonight you can cry and scream, anything you need.”

“Nothing has to continue in the morning.” Shinsuke repeated, eyes flicking down. “What if I asked you to kiss me?”

“Shin.” There was a touch of admonishment and Shinsuke wanted to curl in on himself before the fingertips finally made it to his cheek. “Do you really think I would lie to you? About that of all things?”

“That of all things?” Shinsuke murmured, not really able to stop himself from repeating.

“Shinsuke, I’ve never gone back on my word and I don’t intend to start now. Besides, it’s not as if you don’t know I’ve loved you for almost thirteen years now. Waiting for you is perfectly fine with me, if you want me to kiss you and forget it tomorrow morning I can do that.”

“... You never said anything.” Shinsuke didn’t look away, couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose sight of Aran for a second. The fingertips on his cheek were soft, too soft, and Shinsuke felt like Aran was one blink from disappearing.

One blink, one moment of letting Aran drift a touch too far and Shinsuke feared he would wake to a world where Aran never returned to him. One where he would awaken with tears on his face and an empty heart, dregs of dreams turned into nightmarish thoughts. A world where it wasn’t just Aran missing, but the entirety of this last upheaval in his life. No boys, no laughter, no shopping trips and family dinners, no Akagi making him laugh and Oomimi holding him up on skates. 

A world where Shinsuke was just as he thought he wanted to be.

In control of everything and so terribly, terribly alone.

“Shinsuke.” There was that smile again, sad but affectionate. Voice deep and so familiar like Shinsuke was coming home. Just Shinsuke’s name was enough to make him feel like his chest was cracking and his heart was healing. It was so much and far too little.

“I have been telling you how much I love you, from the day we met, with far fewer words.” Aran’s fingers traced down his cheeks, and Shinsuke felt the tension bleed out. “And I will be telling you until the day we can no longer meet. Then I will find you and start again.”

A sob ripped out of Shinsuke’s chest before he even realized it was building. Two more followed before his eyes were too blurry to see and he reached for Aran desperately as his eyes pinched shut. Strong arms wrapped around him and the bed rocked as Aran moved closer, pulling Shinsuke onto his chest as much as he could without disturbing Lady.

Shinsuke clung to him, another harsh cry ripping from him as tears poured down his face. Everything seemed desperate to escape.

The hidden fear of the business failing. The terror of the boys hating him. The pain of knowing he still couldn’t have Aran even knowing they loved each other. The idea that the twins could be hurt over and over again because Shinsuke failed them. The guilt that rolled in his stomach knowing that Oomimi would blame himself for all of this, for not checking better on Rika. The pain of knowing Akagi would bear the burden of Shinsuke’s break, thinking it was his own fault for not returning home more and seeing it coming. The horrifying, terrifying, disgusting idea that if all of this ended and things went back to before, he would be so alone.

Not once did Aran’s hands leave him, not once did the steady heartbeat stutter.

“I’m sorry.” The words hissed out, over and over again like a prayer that Shinsuke never wanted to memorize.

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Aran murmured into his hair, lips brushing over the strands and making Shinsuke shudder.

“Dunno… Wasn’t listenin’... just listenin’ to your voice.” Shinsuke admitted, keeping his eyes closed as he pressed against the firm chest. His fingers curled in Aran’s shirt, clinging to him desperately. Lips pressed against his head and Shinsuke sighed, trying to keep absolutely everything from spilling out.

He couldn’t.

Word after word, if poured from him like a waterfall. Powerful and dangerous, secrets Shinsuke hadn’t even realized he had. Fears so entwined in Shinsuke’s being he had forgotten that others didn’t know they even existed. Everything fell, hissed and whispered again a warm heart beat and endless comfort.

Exhaustion seemed to creep over him like a blanket, but the idea of sleeping and waking alone was too much to bear.

“Shin.. Gods, how long have you had this bottled up? Didn’t I tell you before? You forget you need coping mechanisms too… Try talking with someone if one of us isn’t available. You have a lot of friends who would do anything for you.” Aran murmured, fingers tracing endless designs over Shinsuke’s back as he moved his head to be able to look into Shinsuke’s face. “Open your eyes, Shin, you need to talk, not fall asleep.”

Shinsuke wanted to insist that he’d just done far too much talking and that he wasn’t planning on  _ ever _ doing something so emotionally draining again. But he was tired and Aran’s voice was sweet with love and care, so much kinder than his own inner voice reminding him that it was  _ his  _ job to take care of the others not Aran’s. Aran’s voice was a light in the dark, a beacon guiding him home and Shinsuke never wanted to lose sight of it, already craving the smile that always seemed to whisper ‘I love you.’

There it was. The moment Shinsuke opened his eyes, that gorgeous smile that had been telling Shinsuke everything he needed to know about where Aran’s heart was for years.

There was so much in thirteen years that Aran had done so naturally that Shinsuke never really thought about it. So much that he had done in return that he hadn’t thought about because it was Aran. What wouldn’t he do for him?

Why wouldn’t he hold his hand at their first shrine visit together when Aran had forgotten his gloves? Why wouldn’t Aran always tuck Shinsuke into his jacket when the wind took them by surprise? Why wouldn’t Shinsuke sit by his side for hours when his first dog died? Why wouldn’t Aran travel almost three hundred miles to hold him when his Grandmother fell ill? Why wouldn’t Shinsuke drop everything into the hands of a coworker he’d known for a week, to fly across the country and see with his own eyes that Aran was okay after an accident?

Why wouldn’t Shinsuke finally give in? When everything was right there, so close and so tempting. When the pieces fit, already crafted and molded together. Two giant puzzles, beautiful and challenging on their own, but combined were so much greater.

Why couldn’t Shinsuke say anything?

“You can say it.” Aran whispered, endless understanding in deep brown eyes.

“I can’t.” The words struggled to come out after the flood he’d just given. “I can’t do anything with the words.”

“You have to start listening to me for once, you might find that I know what I’m talking about on occasion.” Aran chided, familiar in all it’s nagging glory. Shinsuke wasn’t sure when the last time he was on the receiving end of it was but it was nice all the same.

“I told you. One night. Tonight. You are not Kita Shinsuke, shop owner and foster parent. You are Kita Shinsuke, held down by a dog and a giant idiot with a huge crush on a… pretty great guy who understands that you’re not ready for a romantic relationship.”

“... I can’t believe this entire time I’ve had a huge crush on Azumane and nobody told me.”

“How can you be crying and still manage to be a little shit? How does that even work? You’re  _ cryin’ _ Shin, and you’re trying to harass me of all people?” Aran’s face was filled with wild bewilderment and Shinsuke only managed a few seconds before he was bursting into laughter.

Aran laughed with him, chest shaking under him but Shinsuke just laid against it. Like the spring warmth after winter, laughter felt so much better now. A reminder that they weren’t just sad moments built up with pain, no matter how much it felt like that now. Pain was a part of growing but that wasn’t all there was, never had been.

“I missed your laugh. I missed  _ you _ Shin.” Aran said, and for a heartbeat panic welled in Shinsuke’s chest. Then he let it go with a sigh, moving to rest his chin on Aran’s chest instead, blinking slowly at him like a content cat.

“... You’re not wrong… I’m not ready for a romantic relationship. I don’t… I don’t understand them, not really. Kids I understand, it hurts… knowing what I’ve done and how I’ve hurt them, but I  _ understand _ the boys. I know how to help them, how to keep them healthy and listen to them, I know how to make sure they’re safe and how to comfort them if they get injured… But…” There was no judgement in Aran’s eyes and that was the only thing pushing Shinsuke forward. “But romantic relationships I don’t know, and I don’t have the time or… honestly the will to learn how to do one. Not right now… If… If the boys forgive me, then they’re all I want to focus on.

But you’re…. Aran you’re like home. It’s so easy with you, beyond kissing I can’t even say anything would change really… But I would know it changed, I would know I owe you more time and attention and… emotional support. I would be making a commitment to you that I don’t intend to keep. Not when the twins are the other choice and I only have the ability to handle one right now. Maybe when… I.. when the boys are older, and they don’t need constant emotional support to survive, then we can give something a try. But I can’t promise you anything.”

“I know. But I can.” Aran hummed deep in his chest and Shinsuke wanted to fall asleep to the vibrations. “I can promise you that I won’t push you, I’ll help with the boys just like Akagi and Oomimi, I’ll be here if you’re ever ready. I’m not looking for romance. Don’t tell Akagi because I refuse to deal with his questions, but it’s not like I haven’t dated in the past ten years. Even with volleyball… I dated within volleyball and out… and no matter what I never found anyone I could say I would be willing to commit to for the next eighty years. With everyone else I wasn’t willing to work out all our problems, or give my all for their happiness. It wasn’t fair to them and it wouldn’t be fair to anyone further down. Love is a commitment and a promise and the only one I’m willing to offer that to is you. And if you can never accept then I’m fine with that, Shin. ‘Cuz I’m still your best friend and I fully intend on harassing you for the rest of both of our lives and then quite a bit after that.”

“Aran…”

“I love you, Shinsuke. As a friend and as a lover, but whatever we are is up to you.” Aran said and Shinsuke let his head fall to the side, focusing on the smooth heartbeat, steady and strong. Of course he had to go and fall for the one guy who would actually promise to wait eighty years and then some more just to see if Shinsuke would finally be ready for him.

“I don’t… Just… for tonight… Can you stay with me? Like this.” Shinsuke said, tugging on the shirt before pausing. “Or y’know, without that part.”

“I cannot believe you. I’m pouring my heart out to ya and you’re teasing me.” There was nothing but adoration and humor in Aran’s eyes and Shinsuke knew the tease was alright. Their old boundaries still applied, which was to say hardly any at all.

“So you’re sleeping in the shirt then?”

Aran grumbled something in french, probably rude, before he was sliding out from under Shinsuke and heading towards the closet.

“I’m takin’ your sweat pants and if I stretch ‘em out I’m keepin’ them.” Aran yawned, accent thickening with exhaustion. A weight started to settle on Shinsuke’s body as he realized how late it was, nearing one a.m. and they’d both been up since five.

Guilt rolled in Shinsuke’s stomach but before it could build, Aran was already back in the bed, pulling up the covers and climbing in. He snapped his fingers for Lady’s attention and pat his own legs.

She eyed him for a moment before Shinsuke started to move and she finally jumped off and settled on her owner’s knees. Shinsuke barely managed to stumble over to the dresser and strip off his clothing and pull on clean pajamas before he was making his way back and burrowing under the blankets.

He didn’t hesitate to move directly over to Aran, tucking himself between Aran’s chest and arm. He moved his head to rest over his heart, the steady thump nearly putting him to sleep immediately.

Gentle fingers stroked through his hair and he sighed, cracking open his eyes again. He shifted, giving up his comfortable spot to lean just over Aran. Amusement and curiosity danced in his eyes, as the hand drifted down from his hair to the back of his neck.

Shinsuke hummed, leaning down only to hesitate.

“Promise you won’t hate me in the morning?” He asked, because Aran never broke promises. A promise from Aran was like a fact of life. Something that Shinsuke could rely on no matter what happened, constant and consistent.

“I promise.” Aran breathed, leaning up just enough to bump their noses together. Shinsuke couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, even as tiredness tugged at him and his eyes burned from crying, he just wanted to stay like this forever. In Aran’s arms, smiling like everything would be okay.

Shinsuke kissed him, sighing against the warm lips that slid together like they’d been doing this for years. He wasn’t expecting fireworks, that’d always sounded ridiculous and honestly a bit weird to hear loud explosions from a kiss. But there was still... something. Not a spark, but a pleasant warmth that washed over him as their lips moved slowly, gently. Just like the rest of him, Aran’s lips felt like home, like Shinsuke was right where he belonged. Drawing him in and sapping any remaining tension from him with a familiarity that defied the newness of the arrangement.

Shinsuke could feel his ears burning and the twist in his stomach as he pulled back an inch. He was almost pleasantly surprised to realize he was nervous. That was new but not unwelcome, not when it came to Aran atleast. 

Aran leaned up just enough to kiss him again, the hand on his neck just drawing Shinsuke back down into it again. Shinsuke didn’t bother to count them, though he suspected Aran was probably cataloging them all. By the time they kissed again, Shinsuke probably would barely remember how the first one felt beyond the rush of adrenaline and the warm settling of contentment in his stomach.

A yawn broke it up, catching Shinsuke’s tooth on Aran’s nose as he pulled up too sharply. He whined tiredly, scrubbing at blurry, dry eyes. He let them droop for a moment and Aran took advantage to tug him back down into his arms. This time Shinsuke was tucked under his head, arm wrapped around his waist.

Lady was instantly back on Shinsuke’s legs, like she was aware she was now allowed to interrupt without being shooed off.

“S’ch a good girl.” Shinsuke yawned as he reached down to pet her. “Tra’ned her really good.”

“I know, Shin… Get some sleep, we’ll deal with things as they come okay? Starting with tomorrow.”

“Mm… ‘Slong as you’re still my best friend… I’ll be just fine… Aran? One more promise?” Shinsuke mumbled into Aran’s pec, splaying his hand over his stomach. His tired brain was more than a little amused at the difference of their skin, tracing his finger over the small scars from the years. A few he knew, a few he didn’t but all rather thick or long compared to Shinsuke’s own tiny nicks on his fingers from fabric scissors and needles. It honestly wasn’t fair, Aran had absolutely no right to look as gorgeous as he did.

“Shin, are you going to keep talking to my abs or are you going to finish your sentence?” Aran tried not to laugh, he really did but tired Shinsuke was almost as much of a blabber mouth as drunk Shinsuke. Aran found it far too amusing watching him mumble about how hot Aran was to Aran’s own chest. 

Shinsuke used to wax poetry about his skin tone when they were drunk their first few years out of highschool, often followed by admiration of his arms or face. Once, Aran even managed to get him to admit he was jealous Aran could grow decent facial hair. Aran had no idea how Shinsuke had come to the conclusion that Aran  _ didn’t _ know he was in love with him. He wasn’t very subtle at the best of times.

“Shh… I need ya to promise me… Ya won’t take Lady away… I love Lady. She’s m’ dog.” Shinsuke grumbled as he snuggled in closer.

“She’s not… but okay, I promise I won’t take Lady away.” Aran hummed, pressing a kiss to Shinsuke’s head. “Sleep well, Shin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support!  
> I hope nothing was ooc  
> Follow me on Twitter @WatacchiShinji


End file.
